brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Office
Angry Office is an improvisational video starring Brandon Rogers and other actors. It was uploaded on 20th September 2015, and as of February 2016, has amassed almost 3,500,000 views. The video is widely acclaimed, with many viewers praising the jokes and the character of Vishalam. A second video featuring the characters was uploaded later in the year called Angry Office Christmas Party. A camera follows the day-to-day life of an insurance firm where every employee hates every employee. Plot Dorian Ditsen, a gay muslim, introduces himself as the head of marketing for a Nightingale Auto Insurance, a title which he has held for six years. He expresses how much he loves working at the office before a montage of clips show various characters insulting one another in a variety of situations. Vishalam Rangan, the "Indian" senior account manager demonstrates how she exercises as she is sat in a cubicle most of the day. She uses her feet to "walk" herself around the office, all while still sitting on her office chair. She then yells at Jimmy Rustler for not having nice tasting candy on his desk. Jimmy is the receptionist, which he believes to be one of the better jobs. He reveals that he had to find a job that was far enough away from daycare centers as he is a convicted pedophile. He often sings into the telephone when customers are calling, but otherwise answers rudely and with an insult when other workers call him. James Shaft, the head accountant, is a disabled, xenophobic, Christian, Republican man. He enjoys working at the office and is friends with another colleague called Ernie, an alcoholic who is often drunk and unpleasant by the afternoon (going so far as to put antibacterial hand-gel and insecticide spray in his coffee). In a meeting, Ernie defends himself by saying he's been sober for "a very long time", to which Dorian points out that he's currently drunk. Craig Dildon is the office manager and introduces himself by stating that he ejaculated three times under his desk since that morning, only one of which was through masturbation. Dorian, Ernie, and Vishalam show no respect for Craig, while Craig shows no respect for James. In the break-room, James asks Dorian if Dorian could pass him a cookie, to which Dorian responds by putting the cookies on a fridge, out of reach from James. James tries to reach the cookies, but when Dorian holds them higher, James pushes him over, causing Vishalam to start singing. Dorian then introduces his assistant, Keeche, who does all the work that Dorian doesn't want to do. Dorian often refers to him as "hetero", and treats him with no respect, such as throwing paperwork at him over the walls of the cubicle to do. In the bathroom, while applying her bindi (a red dot on her forehead, commonly worn by Hindu women), Vishalam explains that her cubicle has been moved three times due to having gas from eating curries. During the meeting, James tries to fight with Dorian, but his wheelchair is too big to move past the chairs separating the two. Jimmy can be seen sneaking up on Vishalam and tickling her, causing her to drop her papers and scream, while Dorian pushes Ernie out of the way to use the photocopier, citing that he has more priority because he's gay. Dorian explains that "being gay has its perks", and that "you're simply a better person". Back in the meeting room, Vishalam accuses Ernie of stealing her possessions, to which Jimmy can happily defend himself from, as he is usually the one to do so. Jimmy reveals he likes to pass gas while standing next to James, due to James' inability to get away from the smell. In the meeting again, it appears that only Dorian, Keeche and a temp know what their jobs are. While Dorian voices over the video saying how "magical" the workplace is and how the workers all bond easily, a montage of clips play, such as Dorian attacking the temp, post-it notes with penises drawn on them being stuck on James' wheelchair, and Dorian threatening people who try to steal his items. While Dorian says how much the office is like his family, Vishalam interrupts him due to her singing, to which he pushes her into a wall and insults her. Credits * Dorian Ditsen - Brandon Rogers * Craig Dildon - Stephen Weighill * Vishalam Rangan - Natalie Hawkins * Jimmy Rustler - Benjamin Hall * James Shaft - Stephen Rezza * Ernie - Steph Munson * Temp - David Espinoza * Diesel - Blake O'Leary Trivia * All of the characters except the temp and Keeche return in the sequel, Angry Office Christmas Party * All of the footage in the video was improvised. Category:Videos